Truth or Dare
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Prompt-based fic! The cast of Glee gets bored late one night on-set, so Lea suggests they play a game of Truth or Dare. And let's just say things get pretty...interesting. Now accepting any and all prompts; T for safety.
1. Bored

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or know any of its actors/actresses. **

**Note: This is (mostly) a prompt-based story. I'll start it off, but I'm going to ask you, the readers, to prompt me via review of what you want to see happen next. I will ask you to stick to Glee actors and actresses, not Glee characters, and try to keep it at least PG, PG-13 (no R-rated/M-rated prompts, please). When you prompt me, be sure to put which people you want involved and be specific on whether it's a truth or a dare. Questions? Feel free to send me a PM. **

**Synopsis: The Glee cast gets bored late one night on set and decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. Hilarity and some surprising events occur. **

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored," Mark complained.<p>

"Bored? There's never a boring day on _Glee_," Chris joked.

"I'm kind of bored, too," Chord admitted.

"I mean, we have nothing to do until Jane and Matt are done with their scenes," Mark pointed out. "And then I think Matt and Jayma have a scene. We're not needed for at least an hour or two."

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Lea blurted out.

"Oh, no," Damian groaned. "The last time I played that was on the set of _The Glee Project_, and, well…"

"Oh, this sounds interesting," Darren raised his triangular eyebrows in curiosity.

"It was nothing," Damian blushed.

"Actually, I remember that night," Sam Larsen spoke up.

"Never speak of that again," Damian threatened lightly.

"Do tell us," Chris was slightly amused by this conversation.

"No, thanks," Damian said quietly.

"You don't have to," Dianna assured him. "But I'll admit, it would be fun to play Truth or Dare. I mean, we all did that at some point in high school, and we're practically in high school right now."

"Truth or Dare, Truth or Dare," Lea chanted.

"All in favor?" Mark asked. All hands except Damian and Chris shot up. "Outvoted, you two," Mark grinned wickedly.

"This is going on Twitter," Kevin whipped out his phone.

"This is so much fun!" Lea squealed. "Okay, so we should set some ground rules."

"Agreed," Jenna piped up. "Let's try to keep it PG-13, guys."

"Aw man," Cory pouted. "You're no fun."

Naya glared at him. "And nothing lethal." She shot a particular glance over at Mark.

"Or illegal," Heather seconded the look to Mark.

"Girls suck the fun out of everything," Mark groaned. "Fine, fine. Nothing dangerous or illegal or sexual."

"Kissing is fine, though," Chord nodded in agreement. "And underwear."

"Let's do it!" Cory pumped his first in excitement.

**Send me your prompts, guys! Of course, I have a few of my own that I may use from time to time. Otherwise, it's totally up to you!**


	2. Damian's Truth

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the Glee cast.**

**Note: So glad to see a positive response to this! Someone asked if the Warblers/Grant will show up; if you want them to, they will! Keep sending your requests and I'll get to as many as I can.**

**Prompt: Requested by perfectlyODD, KTEW, and RaeMarieM: find out what happened on the set of _The Glee Project_! **

"I think Lea should go first," Dianna said pragmatically. "She was the one who wanted to play this game in the first place."

"Thanks, Di," Lea beamed at her. "Okay, I think I'll ask…hmmm…Damian," she said after a few moments of hemming and hawing.

"Oh Jesus," he sucked in a breath. "I'm afraid."

"Damian, truth or dare?" Lea giggled.

Damian closed his eyes. "Truth," he muttered. After what had happened on the set of _The Glee Project_ months ago, he wasn't about to pick dare…ever again. Surely, no harm could come to him from picking a truth! Of course, this was Lea asking, and Damian never knew what the Broadway veteran was going to do or say next.

"What happened on the set of _The Glee Project _that you were so adamant about us not knowing about?" Lea laughed. Ever since Damian had brought it up, she was just _dying_ to know what had happened that made him so against playing Truth or Dare. She hadn't been a guest mentor on the show, so she hadn't met the other contestants who hadn't won and had only seen a few episodes of the show when they'd aired over the summer.

Samuel grinned wickedly. "I remember that day. That was epic!"

"Sam," Damian hissed. "We don't speak of that day!"

"But you have to answer," Jenna pointed out.

"I can't…I can't ask for a lifeline?" Damian began to sweat.

"Nope," Mark shook his head firmly. "No free passes."

"I really want to know what happened," Chord spoke up. "And if you don't answer, we'll just have to ask Sam, and he'll tell us."

"Oh, fine, fine," Damian put his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "So we were between tapings and we had a night off. It was around the top seven week, so Matheus had just gone home. Darren, you were the mentor that week."

"That was a lot of fun," the curly-haired actor smiled. "I loved being there."

"Anyway," Damian continued. "So Lindsay—you've all met Lindsay—she wanted to play Truth or Dare, too. I'd never played it before, so I suppose they figured they'd have a little fun with me. So…so…"

"This is my favorite part," Sam interrupted.

"Shut up," Damian glared at him in a way that would've made Kurt Hummel proud. "So Lindsay—lovely girl that she is—dares me to kiss Cameron…on the lips."

"Wait, that nerdy kid with the glasses?" Mark asked.

"Yes, him," Damian blushed a little at the thought of his best friend. "Of course, I didn't want to do it at first. See, he'd just had a total meltdown from when Lindsay kissed him in their music video a few days before that, 'cause he has a girlfriend and all. So I figured maybe I'd just peck him on the cheek or something of the sort. But Lindsay insisted we kiss for real—no idea why, but she wanted to see that—so I did, and, well…"

"It was hot," Sam proclaimed. "Like, they _went_ for it."

"Ooooh!" Lea kicked her feet and squealed.

Damian turned beet red. "And ever since then, I never wanted to play this game so as long as I lived."

"Did you have a crush on Cameron?" Heather asked innocently.

"One question at a time," Damian mumbled. "You'd have to ask me later."

"Oh, yes," Samuel mouthed at her, and she stifled a laugh.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Now do I get to ask a question?" Damian asked.

"Sure," Lea replied. "I think that's a good system. Go ahead, ask away."

"Hmm," Damian tapped his chin, looking around the room…

**To be continued!**


	3. Chris's Dare

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't know any of these talented folks.**

**Note: This was the second-most requested prompt. I promise I'll try to get to all of them! Requested by: tomfeltonlover1991, Slytherin Klaine and Redvines, and Eneth nin Galasriniel: Chris/Darren kissing or male/male kissing or Chris reveals he has a crush on Darren (basically just combined all of yours into one easy one!)**

"I hate you all," Damian grumbled as he sulked at one end of the circle.

"Aww, we love you too," Sam hugged him. Damian fake-pouted and shoved the dreadlocked boy off. "Well, think about it this way. You get to enact revenge now."

"Yes," Damian brightened up. "I could take my revenge out on Lea!"

"Eek," Lea cowered next to Cory. "Don't! Have mercy!"

"You wanted to play this crazy game in the first place," Damian laughed. "Okay, okay, fine. How 'bout I ask Chris?"

"Fine by me," Chris said coolly. "But I refuse to strip."

"…oh…kay…" Damian said slowly. "Um, Chris, my good lad, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Chris said saucily, loving a challenge.

Damian's eyes lit up, sparkling as he realized he had total power right now. "I dare you to make out with Darren."

"Whoa," Chris backed away. "Whoa, no!"

"You have to do it," Mark teased him. "It's a dare. And no lifelines."

"But…but…Darren's straight," Chris made up a lame excuse.

Darren snickered. "Aw, but I like our kissing scenes!"

"Well, y…yes, they're lovely," Chris sputtered. "But that's Kurt kissing Blaine. That's different."

"Different how?" Naya raised her brows.

"It's a character kissing another character. It's not 'Chris-kissing-Darren'. It's totally different, because in real life, Darren and I are just friends, whereas Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends, and thus are inclined to kiss every so often, when the script permits them to."

"But we all know you have a crush on Darren," Heather pointed out to him.

"I do not," Chris said indignantly.

"You so do," Harry rolled his eyes. "It's obvious to everyone _but_ you."

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Chris put his hands on his hips, a very Kurt Hummel-esque gesture.

"Yes," the group said in unison.

"Fine," Chris blew out a puff of air. "So I have a teeny, tiny crush on Darren. It's not that big of a deal, really."

"Come over here and make out with me, then," Darren winked suggestively. Chris couldn't argue with that; it was Darren freakin' Criss, for crying out loud! He sauntered over casually and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, bringing their lips together to the sound of cheers and catcalls from their fellow cast members.

"Finally," Lea sighed. "It's about time he admitted it."

"I know," Chord laughed. "You could've cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife. A really sharp knife. Like one of Chris's swords."

Chris didn't care what they were saying about him; he—Chris Colfer, not Kurt Hummel—was making out with the hottest boy on-set. Chris Colfer and Darren Criss, not Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, kissing at long last! He didn't know what kind of toothpaste Darren used, but damn if it didn't taste good. Darren's lips were rough, but warm and inviting, and it seemed as if the curly-haired actor/singer didn't mind much that he was kissing another boy passionately. Chris made a mental note to thank Lea for starting the game in the first place and Damian for giving him this awesome dare to carry out. He knew just what he was going to do later, and it involved a very long and personal heart-to-heart with Darren Everett Criss. They broke away a few minutes later, both out of breath and very flushed.

"That was hot," Damian murmured.

"I'll agree with the Irish kid," Mark nodded. "It _was_ hot."

"Oh shut up," Chris mumbled, his face bright red. "It's _my_ turn now," he rubbed his hands together. "And I know _just_ what I'm going to do."

**Keep sending me prompts! **


	4. Mark's Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't know any of the Glee cast members.**

**Note: Okay, so I do promise to get to as many as possible, so I'm just going with the next one on the review list. Requested by kyatariina: Any hope for Mark/Chris action? I suppose MusicalRose1210, this goes with yours, too ("just do it to Mark or Cory!"). Here you go, ladies!**

**Note: Okay, so we're also going with theatre4life, where they have to go on-set and interrupt a scene, pissing everyone else off. **

"Oh wow," Kevin laughed.

Chris snapped his head over in his direction. "You just Tweeted that, didn't you?"

"Does the fact that 'THEY KISSED' is trending yet again say anything?"

"Screw you," Chris narrowed his eyes, making a note to get revenge on Kevin later.

"Don't mess with those CrissColfer fans," Lea warned him. "They're…vicious."

"Tumblr still gives me nightmares," Chris shuddered. "And don't get me started on all the fan-fiction people write about me and Darren!"

"The M-rated ones are the scariest," Darren agreed.

There was an awkward pause. "So, um, Chris, are you going to ask someone something now?" Heather asked.

Chord coughed something that sounded vaguely like "Mark", and Chris took the hint.

"Mark," he breathed. "Truth or dare?"

"In the style of Noah Puckerman, I'm gonna have to go with dare."

"Excellent," Chris put on a 'Kurt Hummel' face, devious and cunning. "I dare you to do the following: you will hold hands with me, run on set with me, interrupt Jane and Matt's scene, telling them all that you and I are madly in love. Kissing me is optional."

"Christopher Paul Colfer," Mark grinned widely. "You are a true badass. Let's do this!"

"Oh my God," Lea grabbed Dianna's hand. "He's really going to do this!"

"This is so going on Twitter," Kevin's thumbs moved over his keypad.

"You're obsessed with Twitter," Naya rolled her eyes. She reached for Kevin's phone, trying to grab it and take it away.

"My baby!" Kevin quickly shoved it in his pants pocket.

"Is this normal?" Sam looked around incredulously.

"Sadly, yes," Dianna murmured.

"Come on, Marky," Chris reached for Mark's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"This is going to be so much fun," Mark laughed. He and Chris ran to where "Sue Sylvester's" office was and listened outside the door; sure enough, Jane and Matt were shooting a scene together as "Sue and Will".

"One…two…three," Chris whispered, and they ran in together, holding hands and skipping around the room.

"What the hell?" Matt looked thoroughly confused.

"We just _had_ to tell you," Chris said breathlessly, a natural actor.

"Tell us what?" Jane looked amused.

"We're in love," Mark brought Chris's hand to his lips, kissing it smoothly.

"…you're in love," Matt repeated.

"Madly, passionately!" Chris declared. "Mark and Chris, forever!"

"Congratulations," Jane smirked. She'd been around long enough to know exactly what was going on. "Invite me to the wedding, okay?"

"We will," Chris said. "It shouldn't be _too_ long. We just can't wait any longer!"

"It was only a matter of time," Mark leaned down to peck Chris on the lips. "Well, we're sorry for interrupting your scene. We just had to tell someone, and since Matt is kind of like our on-set dad, he had to be the first to know."

"Thank you?" Matt still appeared confused.

"Bye!" Chris waved cheerily, tugging Mark behind him. They managed to wait until they got down the hall back to the greenroom before laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, that was _awesome_!" Mark crowed.

"Can't stop laughing…sides hurt…" Chris groaned.

"Dude, that rocked," Mark high-fived the younger man. "And thanks, you just gave me a brilliant idea for what to dare someone to do later."

Matt turned to Jane. "What the _hell_ was that all about?"

"Truth or dare," she smiled knowingly. "The kids play it all the time."

"Are you sure? They seemed serious."

"Trust me. They've done this before, to me and Dot. Not Chris and Mark, but I do recall Kevin and Chord did pretty much the same thing. It's just something they do when they're bored. It's harmless," she reassured him.

"I'll yell at them later," Ian Brennan, who was directing that episode, rolled his eyes.

"Did you do it?" Lea practically bounced as they ran back.

"Yep," Mark's eyes shone. "Matt totally fell for it!"

"Best night ever," Chris added.

"And thanks to Chris here, I know just what to do next," Mark smiled deviously.

**Got any new prompts? **


End file.
